


Five Deaths Helen Magnus Never Died

by Trialia



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Sanctuary For All (1), Multi, Pre-Series, five things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title. Multiple pairings within a gen framework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Deaths Helen Magnus Never Died

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 beta-read by Lili. Not sure when #2 will be up, in the middle of moving house!

John Druitt would never hurt her.

In her heart, she knows this: he loves her. Logically, however, she knows he would be the first suspect if anything happened to her. If she died and John went missing, James and Nigel and Nikola would never stop hunting him. The others haven't been terribly concerned about his erratic behaviour to date, but James, she thinks, is worried about him.

Worried; not suspicious.

Helen is the only one who knows John's secret. How dangerous that is to her, she's unsure. Before she met him tonight, she'd been sure she must have been mistaken, that she was thinking the worst without cause.

She knows differently, now, confronted with the madness plain in his once-gentle gaze. His eyes are wild in a way that's profoundly disturbing to her.

She never thought she'd have cause to draw her revolver on her own fiancé.

She fires as he lunges for her, all talk forgotten. He's fast, but not faster than the bullet: it strikes him in the side and he blurs out in the familiar flash, teleporting away.

She doesn't run. After a moment, she lets the tension drain from her body, shaking in reaction to the grief and the horror of what she's just uncovered, and what she's just done. The alleyway is empty, and she lets down her guard to the quiet and the darkness.

A mistake.

His knife against her neck is warmer than she'd expected it to be, but no: it's her own blood that warms it, and she can't even scream.

The last thing she thinks is his name.


End file.
